The New Girl
by kitkatwriter11
Summary: Most of y'all know this story as the Newbie. But I changed it. A new girl comes to Seaford, and dominates everything. She may seem innocent, but she's trying to steal Kim's life—which also means taking Jack. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Most of y'all know this story as The Newbie, but then I didn't know how to do chapters. Now I know, so please enjoy. I don't own Kickin It, sadly :( but I do own Natalie... Please enjoy!**

Jack gave the dummy an uppercut and a roundhouse kick. Kim flounced in just as Jack finished.

"Hey Jack," she said as she tightened the belt on her gi. Jack smiled at her and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Kim tied her hair in a ponytail and motioned to the dummy.

"Can I...?" She asked.

Jack nodded and stepped away, breathing hard. Kim attacked the dummy and gave mighty HAs with each punch. Finally she tornado-kicked its head, which broke and rolled off onto the floor.

"Whoops," Kim said, biting her lip.

Jack chuckled. "Wow Kim! I hope you never get mad at us!"

Kim rolled her eyes and half-smiled. She and Jack had been friends for years, and Jack knew exactly what peeved her, and what she liked.

Milton and Eddie walked in squabbling.

"No Eddie! It's scientifically proven that cats can't bark!"

"But my great aunt's cat did!"

"That's impossible, Eddie. You just can't do it."

"Hey guys," Kim said. Milton nodded and continued arguing with Eddie.

"They're so weird," Jack said. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes.

Finally they grabbed their bags and told Rudy they were heading out.

"See you guys tomorrow," Rudy replied. The two waved and set out.

Jack lived right next to Kim, so they usually walked home together.

Jack dropped Kim at her front door, and on impulse she hugged him. Jack's face began to blush and when Kim pulled away, her face mirrored his.

"Sorry," she mumbled and ran inside her house.

Jack nodded and walked off to his house, flushing. He kinda liked Kim, in the deepest depths of his heart.

Kim sat hard on the couch and groaned.

"Why are you so stupid?" She moaned to herself. "Why'd you hug him? That makes it awkward!"

Then her eyes brightened. "Friday's the school dance. Today is Wednesday," she whispered. "If I can convince him to ask me, then it'll be okay."

Thursday rolled around, and Kim pulled herself out of bed. She dressed in a cute pink shirt and a matching skirt. Not exactly attire for a 3rd degree black belt, but Kim wanted to impress Jack.

She brushed her hair until it shone like gold and then braided it. Finally she put on a touch of makeup and walked out the door. She met up with Jack at the bus stop.

"Whoa," he said, stumbling back. "What's the special occasion?"

Kim shrugged. "Oh, I just felt like it."

Jack nodded. "Okay," he replied.

Kim shouldered her backpack and flounced onto the bus as it rolled up.

Jack followed, and Kim made sure to flip her hair.

"Hey Kimmy!" Grace called from the back of the bus. "Over here!"

Kim walked back to Grace, Katie and Julie, her three good friends.

"Don't call me Kimmy," she said while lightly slapping Grace's head.

Grace laughed and swatted her hand away. Katie smiled and said, "So Kim, has anyone asked you to the dance yet?"

Kim shook her head and pointed to Jack up front, who was talking with Jerry.

"No, but I am trying to get Jack to ask me."

Katie looked at Julie and Grace. "Well, I know Milton asked Julie and Eddie asked Grace, and Jerry asked me, so you have a chance. Maybe we could hint to Jack that it'd be cool to go as a group."

Kim nodded. "Sure! You guys are great. Thanks."

Julie smiled at her. "So why are you all dressed up?"

Kim shrugged but then tilted her head toward Jack. Julie gave her a sly wink and grinned.

Grace began talking to Julie and Katie about what she was going to wear to the dance, leaving Kim to look wistfully at Jack.

Startled, she shook her head. When did I begin thinking about Jack as maybe more than just a friend? She thought. Kim sat back in her seat and put her earbuds in. Then she turned on her music, tuning out the world.

Jack was talking to Jerry.

"Did you see Kim?" he asked.

Jerry nodded. "Yep. You gonna ask her to the dance?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kind of scared. What if she says no because it would wreck our friendship? What if she never thought of us as more than friends?"

Jerry gave his friend a smirk, then punched his shoulder. "Sure, Jack. She may hang with us and act like a guy, but she's still a girl. You should totally ask her. I already asked Katie, and Milton and Eddie have asked Julie and Grace. We could all go together!"

Jack shrugged one shoulder and replied, "Alright."

Then he stared out his window.

Jack was worried about a lot of things. Karate was big for him, but ever since Kim had entered his life, he felt like he had found a true friend. He trusted her with every ounce of his being, and he knew she felt the same way. He hoped maybe she would want to go to the dance with him.

"I'll just have to see," he whispered to himself.

At school, Kim tried to act normal around Jack. He didn't make his move yet, but Kim was sure he would soon. She shook off the feeling of her crush and tried to be the normal Kim.

But then it happened at lunch.

What do y'all think? Should I continue? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Second chapter cause I'm bored. Enjoy!

Jack had just finished loading his tray when she came.

He turned around and bumped into an awkward looking girl holding a full tray. With that one accidental bump, her tray dropped from her hands.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Honey mustard and chicken nuggets went everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," Jack said, bending over to pick up the spilled food.

He tossed the food in the trash and put the tray on the cleaning table. Then he handed her his tray and said, "Here, take mine."

"Thanks," she said.

Jack went through the line again and only got a bowl of chicken nuggets this time.

"I'm Jack," he said, holding out his hand.

She shook it and replied, "I'm Natalie. I'm new here. Today's my first day at Seaford High."

Jack smiled and asked, "Welcome, then. Do you want to sit with us?"

Natalie smiled back and nodded. "Sure! Thank you."

"No problem," was Jack's answer. He led Natalie to the table where Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Kim were sitting.

"Hey guys, this is Natalie. She just transferred here."

He turned to Natalie and introduced everyone. "That's Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. We all go to the Bobby Wasabi dojo."

Natalie gasped. "Oh cool! They have karate in Seaford? I'm a fourth degree black belt!"

Kim half-smiled from across the table. Jack pulled out a chair for her and she sat as Kim said, "That's good, cause Jack and I are the only black belts in the dojo."

Jack grinned. "So if you want, I could take you to the dojo this afternoon and introduce you to our sensei Rudy. Is that good?"

Natalie nodded. "That'd be awesome! Thanks, you guys. At my old school I was the only one who could do karate and everyone thought I was a nerd."

Milton smiled. "I know the feeling."

"My favorite subject is science. I've made all sorts of cool projects," Natalie replied.

Milton's eyes went wide. "Have you ever made a light reflector?"

"With a crystal diode?" Natalie's eyebrows went up. "You better believe it."

Milton applauded. "Wow! Besides my girlfriend Julie, you're the only science whiz I know."

Blushing, she replied, "Thanks."

Kim cleared her throat. "So where did you transfer from?"

Natalie sighed. "I came from Whitman High School about seven miles from here."

Kim nodded, satisfied. "Oh yeah, I've been to their dojos."

The group talked for the whole lunch period, and then afterward. After school, Jack, Kim, and Natalie walked to the dojo. Eddie, Milton and Jerry had to get there early because Rudy wanted them to clean the bathrooms.

When they opened the door to the dojo in the strip mall, they heard music playing from Jerry's iPod and saw him dancing. Immediately Natalie joined in. Then she flipped upside down and held herself up on one hand.

Jerry shut off the music. "Whoa, Nat! Where did you learn the Jerry?"

Natalie looked confused. "I call it the Natalie. What's the Jerry?"

"Well, either way, that was a-amazing! You're a really good dancer!" Jerry sputtered.

Natalie blushed again. "Thanks. You too. I love dancing."

Jerry grinned. "Cool! No one else likes or knows how to dance!"

Kim raised her hand. "Um, Jerry I dance."

Jerry kindly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kim, you can't dance. Accept it."

Kim frowned and backed off, looking a bit hurt.

Jack took Natalie in to Rudy's office and introduced her. The others couldn't hear their conversation, but Kim, Eddie, Jerry and Milton started warming up.

Suddenly Rudy burst out, flanked by Natalie and Jack. "Guys, you won't believe it! Natalie knows Mrs. Applebaum and is going to hook me up!"

Kim stood up from stretching. "That's great Rudy. Ready for practice?"

Rudy nodded and handed Natalie a gi and a black belt.

"You can go change," he said. "Kim will show you."

Kim led Natalie over to the bathroom. While the new girl changed, Kim stretched on the sink.

"Do you do cheer leading?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah," Kim said. "I'm the head cheerleader."

"Cool," Natalie replied. "I did cheer leading too. Could I join the squad?"

Kim stretched her arms. "We need to test you first. That's what we do to all the girls."

"Come on, I was the head cheerleader in my town. I'm really good!"

"Sorry," Kim said. "Those are the rules."

Natalie finished dressing and put her raven hair up in a ponytail. She looked cute in her gi. It showed her curves, unlike Kim's, which looked kind of baggy.

Natalie flounced out with Kim on her heels.

"I'm ready," she said. She punched out and knocked the head off the dummy.

"Whoa," Jack said. "Remind me not to make you mad!"

Kim started and suddenly felt jealous. Jack had said the same type of thing to her! Now Natalie was getting all the attention.

Kim went over and talked to Rudy. He was giving puppy eyes to a picture of Miss Applebaum he had cut from the school yearbook.

"Rudy, how does Natalie know Miss Applebaum?"

Rudy didn't look at Kim but kept staring lovingly at the picture.

"Her mom is good friends with her and she gives Natalie presents."

"Oh," Kim said, and walked back over to her friends, who were surrounding Natalie and chatting with her. For a brief instant, Jack's eyes wandered over to Kim and saw her hurt face, but then Natalie said something funny and he laughed.

"So I hear there's a dance coming up tomorrow," Natalie said. "Do you guys have dates?"

Kim's eyes widened. "No," she thought. "No."

Jack shook his head, but the others nodded.

"Natalie, would—would you want to go to the dance with me?" Jack asked.

Kim stood there shocked. Natalie's face broke out in a bright smile. "Of course, Jack!"

Kim felt tears in her eyes.

"Um, I have to go," she whispered and grabbed her stuff, running from the dojo.

The other looked at each other confused. Then Natalie shrugged and asked them about the teachers.

Kim ran, her tears almost blinding her. The hot salty water stung her eyes and slipped down her face.

She burst through her front door and up to her room, where she locked the door.

Kim dumped her clothes and collapsed on her bed, sobbing.

Fumbling with her phone, she called Katie.

"Katie," she cried, "Jack asked Natalie to the dance!"

Katie was silent. "She's that new girl?"

Kim nodded, then realized Katie couldn't see and said, "Yes."

"Jack asked her?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, and she appears to be good at everything. Milton likes her because she's smart, Eddie likes her because she's nice to him, Jerry likes her because she can dance, and Jack likes her because she's a black belt and pretty, and I feel so dumped to the side!" Kim blubbered, sobbing.

"Whoa, slow down there girl," Katie said patiently.

Kim calmed down and breathed. "They all like her because she can do everything they can do. And I feel left out."

"Hmmm," Katie murmured. "So what're you going to do?"

Kim shrugged and wiped her eyes. "I don't know."

Should I write more?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! I'm back. Here's chapter 3 of The New Girl. R&R!**

School came around again and Kim's mom had to practically drag her out of her so she wouldn't miss the school bus.

As she walked closer to the bench, she saw Natalie and Jack sitting and talking together.

Kim felt a tear slip down her face and quickly wiped it away.

"Hey Kim!" Natalie said waving. Kim gave her a fake smile.

"I'm ready to try out after school," Natalie said, holding up a cheer leading outfit.

"Sure," Kim said dully. "Just meet us in the gym right after school."

Kim's day went by in a blur. She kept thinking of Natalie. She didn't want her to join the squad. She wanted to keep the one thing that made her unique without Natalie being the star.

So when the bell rang for the end of last period, Kim wasn't ready for Natalie.

She changed quickly and walked into the gym just in time to see Natalie do a double back flip and a hand spring with a cork twist and land perfectly balanced on her feet.

The six other girls in the squad clapped and cheered.

"Alright guys, listen up!" Kim yelled.

The girls got in line and waited as Kim brought Natalie in front.

"Natalie will be trying out today for the squad. I, as the leader, will judge her," Kim said.

Natalie did an amazing routine, spinning and flipping and springing so quickly it made Kim dizzy.

When she finished, Natalie bowed. The cheerleaders began squealing and clapping.

"Is she in?" Grace asked.

Kim frowned and pretended to think. "Hmm, well her first flip was sloppy and she almost lost balance on the hand spring." Kim turned to Natalie.

"Sorry, Natalie. Try again next year."

Natalie's face fell.

"Come on," Grace said. "She's great!"

"Yeah!" Said another. "Don't be selfish Kim."

Kim scowled. So now by pouting Natalie had made Kim seem like the bad guy, the one who was selfish. So now she wasn't just stealing her life, she was ruining Kim's reputation!

Sarah, one of the girls, stood up.

"She's better than you, Kim," she said quietly. Then she looked at the other girls. "I think Natalie should be captain."

The girls began to agree. Kim stood there helplessly as the cheerleaders hoisted Natalie on their shoulders and cheered.

Kim felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I have karate," Kim said. "See you guys later."

Natalie nodded. "Same. Bye!"

All the girls wished her well and Natalie ran after Kim.

"Hey Kim, as squad leader, can I give you advice on your flips?"

Kim glanced sideways. "No." She didn't care she was being blunt.

They walked in silence to the dojo.

Jerry suddenly ran out. "You're here!" He said, giving Natalie a hug.

Jack, Eddie and Milton walked out too.

Jack hugged his date. "Can't wait for to night," he whispered.

Natalie smiled.

Kim felt suddenly very lonely.

Jack pulled out five tickets.

"I've got tickets to see the Harlem Globetrotters tomorrow," he said. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Jack and Natalie took one. Kim held out her hand to accept one. Jack stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

Kim blinked. "Um, aren't I going too?"

Jack blushed. "Whoops. I only got five tickets instead of six. Sorry."

Then they walked happily into the dojo. Natalie lagged behind.

"I need to talk to you, Natalie," Kim said evenly. Natalie turned back. "What is it? Is my karate bad?"

Kim shook her head. "That's just it. You're good. And you're stealing my life. The guys are now ignoring me and hanging out with you. You stole my date to the dance. You became a cheerleader, and they made you captain, which is my job. And ever since I've felt alone and unwanted."

Natalie stared. "Oh, Kim I'm so sorry. I stole your date?" she whispered.

Kim nodded. "I was hoping he'd ask me."

Natalie sighed. "I'll go tell him to ask you. I'm really sorry."

Kim smiled and nodded.

With that, Natalie went inside the dojo. Kim waited for Jack to come running out and into her arms.

Suddenly the group burst out of the dojo. Jack came running up to Kim.

"How could you?!" He demanded.

Kim looked confused. "What?"

"Be recruited by the Black Dragons again!"

Kim was shocked. "Who told you that?"

"Natalie."

Natalie smirked at her behind Jack.

"So it's true?" Jerry asked. "You betrayed us?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I would never—"

Natalie cut her off. "Jack," she whispered in his ear, "I think we should ban her."

Jack looked sad, but he cleared his throat and said, "Kim Crawford, you are now officially banned from the Bobby Wasabi dojo—forever." Jack's voice cracked at the end. Kim's face burned in shame and she turned and walked away. She could feel Natalie's eyes boring holes in her back. Kim hailed a cab and didn't look back.

**Please review. No haters, but feel free to express opinions, suggestion, and ideas. Thanks!**


	4. Authors Note and Quick Background Story

**Special thanks and a shoutout to Phoenix2014 for encouraging me to write more! I love you guys so much.**

**Time for a story!**

**I've always loved writing. My mom says I came out of the womb with pen in hand, but I guess now it's a computer. I've written at least fifty stories the world will never see, and I'm obsessed with Kickin It. I have a little turtle flash drive that has every single story I've ever written on it. Ever. It holds essays for school, poetry I've written for fun, and my beloved stories. I have a wide variety of books I've done: from aliens—cliché I know—to on-te-run teenagers, etc. you could say I'm a writing addict. So keep liking and reviewing my stories, bc someday you may find yourself looking at the cover of one of my books, saying "Hey, she got her start on Fanfiction!"**

**so thanks for your continued support. I love you all. The first 10 people to review my story get shoutouts on the fourth chapter. Review it up!**

**i love y'all! ?**

**—Kit Kat**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love y'all so much. You're so supportive! **

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited. I love you guys! :***

**Alright, you guys have two choices. The story is almost done, so I can end it on a happy note and finish, or I can invent more ideas for more chapters. You pick.**

**here's chapter 4**

Kim spent every day hating Natalie. She rejoined the Black Dragons for real and Ty welcomed her back with open arms and a triumphant smile. This way Kim stayed in shape, but she never wanted to see Jack or Natalie ever again. This continued for a year. Kim transferred to a different school so she wouldn't have to see her ex-friends. She deleted all her friends' numbers except Katie, who she really trusted.

One particular day at karate practice, Rudy and the others walked in. Natalie looked prettier than ever, and she held Jack's hand. Kim felt sick to her stomach.

"What do you want, Pooty?" Ty scoffed.

"I want to challenge your dojo to a karate tournament. I'm sick and tired of you teasing us all the time. If we win, you stop. Deal?"

Ty stuck out his hand. "Oh yeah."

Suddenly a person caught Jack's eye.

"Kim?" He asked. The blonde girl he used to call his friend looked at him with angry eyes, and immediately began punching and kicking the dummy with all her might. With a crack, the dummy literally snapped in half.

Jack flashed back to one day when the same thing happened.

'Kim attacked the dummy and gave mighty HAs with each punch. Finally she tornado-kicked its head, which broke and rolled off onto the floor.

"Whoops," Kim said, biting her lip.

Jack chuckled. "Wow Kim! I hope you never get mad at us!"'

Jack suddenly felt scared. Kim was indeed mad with them. Natalie gripped his hand tighter.

"It's okay, babe," she said. "Don't worry about her."

Jack turned his eyes away. The two had started dating right after they'd banned Kim.

Kim walked over to Ty.

"Ty, we need a new dummy."

Ty glanced at the dummy and looked at Kim. "Wow! You're totally my best student!"

Frank came. "I thought I was!"

Ty rolled his eyes and walked off. Suddenly Carson came over (the Carson from New Jack City).

"Hey Kim," he said. Carson had a crush on her and pretended to not care about her.

Suddenly Kim found a way to rub in how great her life was.

"Meet my boyfriend," she told Jack, hugging Carson.

Carson smiled. "Yeah."

Kim smiled up at him. She could feel Natalie's glare and Jack's hurt.

"I thought you wouldn't date this cheater," Jack accused.

Kim shrugged. "Well my true friends abandoned me for a total stranger."

Jack looked at Natalie. Natalie gave him an innocent grin.

"Natalie's been trying to steal my life, my friends, and my reputation. She made up the rumor that I joined the Black Dragons so you'd kick me out. Oh by the way, how was that prom of yours a year ago?"

Natalie was stunned. "I—I…"

Jack turned to his former friend. "I missed you Kim. I didn't want to believe Natalie. But how can I believe your story when you're standing here talking to me in a Black Dragon gi? I don't know why you changed."

"I didn't!" yelled Kim, frustrated. "Natalie made you believe I did! I'm still the same Kim you met in the cafeteria that day! But Natalie's twisted all that. So, good luck with your life, Jack."

Sadly, Kim turned and walked off to the back of the dojo.

Natalie stared right into Jack's eyes.

"You know I wouldn't do any of those things, right Jackie?"

Jack looked at Natalie, then in the direction of Kim.

He shrugged and walked out of the Black Dragons' dojo with his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is the second to last chapter, so after this I'm going to make a sequel called "Nat is Back"**

**hope you enjoy: don't forget to review.**

**love you all! :***

The day of the fight finally came. The two dojos met at the arena and prepared themselves. Natalie went into the bathroom to put her hair up. The Wasabi Warriors tied their gis tight and waited.

The Black Dragons stood at attention. Kim's blonde hair deeply contrasted with her black and red gi. Ty came up and wished her luck; Kim nodded solemnly.

Kim looked so ready, so dangerous that Jack almost felt nervous.

Milton was up first, facing Frank. Milton beat him easily and walked off the mat smiling.

Jerry went up against Carson and lost because Carson flipped him with a speed only Kim could've taught him.

Finally everyone had gone. It was tied: 8-8.

Natalie stepped up to face the last opponent.

Ty picked Frank but Kim pushed him away.

"I'll do this. It's personal," Kim said. Ty nodded and stepped aside.

Kim cracked her knuckles and stared stonily at Natalie.

"It's on," Kim hissed.

With that, she struck. Natalie blocked and punched. Immediately Kim tornado kicked Natalie and she lost her balance. But with one incredible backflip Natalie popped back up.

Through gritted teeth Natalie whispered, "You can't get your friends back, Kim. They're already too far gone."

Kim shook her head and expertly chopped outward. Natalie barely blocked, and struck back with a sloppy roundhouse kick.

"I tricked them. I took one hour of karate to learn basic moves. I've seen Jerry doing his dumb dance move before, when I came to Seaford High. I hate science but I could tell Milton was a nerd when I first saw him, so I impressed him. I dont actually know Miss Applebaum but I knew Rudy liked her. I'm great with boys. Jack was like putty in my hands. And I'm so much prettier than you."

With that last sentence she lunged but was too off balance.

Kim took Natalie's feet out from under her.

The girl landed in a heap on the ground.

Kim pulled her phone from her pocket.

"I fought with my phone because I guessed you'd confess. That means this thing picked up every single word you said. Uh buh bye, Natalie."

Kim flipped her hair and left the stunned and angry girl behind.

The judge said, "Dragons win the tournament."

Kim shook her head. "No. I was fighting for the Wasabi Warriors. Natalie was fighting for herself. Therefore the Warriors win."

The judge seemed surprised, but nodded. "Yes. The Wasabi Warriors win."

Kim pulled out her phone and had Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy, and Jack listen to Natalie confess everything.

Jack and everyone else looked hurt.

Natalie stood up and walked over.

"I was just kidding," she tried.

They just stared at her angrily.

Suddenly a woman stormed up to Natalie.

"Natalie, what did you do? I watched the whole thing!"

"Hey Mom," Natalie said, embarrassed.

"I can't believe you'd trick these people! I came to tell you your father just got a new job. We're moving to Florida. Give your gi back and we'll leave right away. And you're grounded for three months."

Natalie's eyes went wide and she pouted. After removing her gi, she stalked away in a T-shirt and shorts.

Jack went up to Kim.

"Kim can you ever forgive us? Can you forgive me?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is the last installment, for now, of the Newbie. Please enjoy! Thank you to all who reviewers and gave me ideas.**

_to recap:_

_Jack went up to Kim._

_"Kim can you ever forgive us? Can you forgive me?"_

Kim looked sadly at Jack. "I still can't believe you would ever listen to a stranger over me."

Jack's eyes got wet. "Kim I'm so sorry. I'm such a jerk. I should've never done that to you."

Kim looked sad. "I'm sorry, Jack. I-I just don't think I can do it."

She began to untie her gi and walk away, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Well, at least can we start over?" He asked.

Kim turned, frowning. Jack took a deep breath.

"Kim, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kim's eyes lit up, but dimmed. "I don't know—"

He put his hand out for her to accept. "Shall we?"

Kim bit her lip shyly. "Sure."

So in their gis they started slow dancing in the middle of the mat. Milton got the hint and ran to Rudy's radio nearby and played a romantic CD.

Ty, angry at the events that were progressing, stomped out of the arena with his team. Eddie got the lighting guy to place a spotlight right on the dancing couple.

Kim blushed as she saw Jack's silly grin.

"This is almost perfect," he whispered to her.

Kim cocked her head to the side. "Almost?"

"It needs something else…"

With that, Jack spun her out of his arms and then back in, where he bent down and kissed her on her surprised pink mouth. Jerry whooped. Rudy clapped. Milton and Eddie shared a knowing smile.

Kim's face burst into a grin. She leaned in and kissed him again.

Jack's rough and calloused hands pushed Kim's hair away from her face.

"Can you forgive me?" he whispered. Kim nodded.

"I like you, Jack," she confessed. "That's one of the reasons I was jealous of Natalie. She was taking you from me."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know what got into me. She looked so pretty at the time, and so innocent. But now I see it was all a big act."

Kim locked her hands tighter around Jack's neck and Jack in turn squeezed her waist. They continued dancing, until Milton made the mistake of switching the song by accident.

An upbeat dance song emitted from the small portable device.

Milton was about to change it, but Kim shouted, "Leave it on!"

Eddie bumped the spotlights accidentally, causing them to rotate in a disco-like fashion.

"Perfect," he murmured, smiling.

Then the Wasabi Warriors started dancing together.

"Will you forgive us, too?" Rudy asked.

Kim nodded and continued dancing. Jerry winced.

"Kim, I really need to teach you how to dance."

Kim gave him a fake scowl. Then Jerry punched her shoulder and the group of five kept grooving.

Jack had an idea. He put his hand in the center of the cluster. Kim followed, then Jerry and Eddie and Milton and Rudy.

On three, they threw their hands in the air and shouted, "Wasabi!"

Jack looked over at Kim, who winked at him.

The two hugged and Kim closed her eyes and smiled into the embrace.

No girl's gonna steal my life or my man, she thought. Then she and Jack and their friends danced without stopping.

The End.

up to Kim.

"Kim can you ever forgive us? Can you forgive me?"

Kim looked sadly at Jack. "I still can't believe you would ever listen to a stranger over me."

Jack's eyes got wet. "Kim I'm so sorry. I'm such a jerk. I should've never done that to you."

Kim looked sad. "I'm sorry, Jack. I-I just don't think I can do it."

She began to untie her gi and walk away, but Jack grabbed her arm.

"Well, at least can we start over?" He asked.

Kim turned, frowning. Jack took a deep breath.

"Kim, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Kim's eyes lit up, but dimmed. "I don't know—"

He put his hand out for her to accept. "Shall we?"

Kim bit her lip shyly. "Sure."

So in their gis they started slow dancing in the middle of the mat. Milton got the hint and ran to Rudy's radio nearby and played a romantic CD.

Ty, angry at the events that were progressing, stomped out of the arena with his team. Eddie got the lighting guy to place a spotlight right on the dancing couple.

Kim blushed as she saw Jack's silly grin.

"This is almost perfect," he whispered to her.

Kim cocked her head to the side. "Almost?"

"It needs something else…"

With that, Jack spun her out of his arms and then back in, where he bent down and kissed her on her surprised pink mouth. Jerry whooped. Rudy clapped. Milton and Eddie shared a knowing smile.

Kim's face burst into a grin. She leaned in and kissed him again.

Jack's rough and calloused hands pushed Kim's hair away from her face.

"Can you forgive me?" he whispered. Kim nodded.

"I like you, Jack," she confessed. "That's one of the reasons I was jealous of Natalie. She was taking you from me."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know what got into me. She looked so pretty at the time, and so innocent. But now I see it was all a big act."

Kim locked her hands tighter around Jack's neck and Jack in turn squeezed her waist. They continued dancing, until Milton made the mistake of switching the song by accident.

An upbeat dance song emitted from the small portable device.

Milton was about to change it, but Kim shouted, "Leave it on!"

Eddie bumped the spotlights accidentally, causing them to rotate in a disco-like fashion.

"Perfect," he murmured, smiling.

Then the Wasabi Warriors started dancing together.

"Will you forgive us, too?" Rudy asked.

Kim nodded and continued dancing. Jerry winced.

"Kim, I really need to teach you how to dance."

Kim gave him a fake scowl. Then Jerry punched her shoulder and the group of five kept grooving.

Jack had an idea. He put his hand in the center of the cluster. Kim followed, then Jerry and Eddie and Milton and Rudy.

On three, they threw their hands in the air and shouted, "Wasabi!"

Jack looked over at Kim, who winked at him.

The two hugged and Kim closed her eyes and smiled into the embrace.

No girl's gonna steal my life or my man, she thought. Then she and Jack and their friends danced without stopping.

The End.

SO AT LEAST THAT'S THE END OF PART ONE. TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT ME TO DO A SECOND PART. THANKS FOR READING!


	8. Chapter 8—Nat is BACK

**Hey y'all! Long time no see! So this is almost Part 2. Jack and Kim are dating, and guess where they've just been invited to? (Drum roll...)...I'm not gonna tell you hehe! You have to read it.**

**So school started yesterday for me and I was bored after dozing off during my Honors Geometry homework that I decided to get back in touch with my Kickin' It side, what what!**

**Aaaaanywho...Im done, so you can read the story now. It's short, but thats just to see if you like where this is going. If not, I'll change it. PM ME AND REVIEW PLEASE! Even a simple "good job, keep it up" means a lot. Thanks! :***

* * *

"OhmygoshohmygoshohmyGOSH!" Kim squealed, clutching the paper in a death grip.

The letter read,

Dear Miss Kimberly Beulah Crawford,

I am pleased to inform you that you have received a scholarship from the Otai Academy in Japan. A brochure is attached that describes all our facilities and and what we have to offer.

Please let us know if you will be accepting, and we will send you your plane ticket to depart on August 19th.

Sincerely,

James Bower

Headmaster of the Otai Academy of Martial Arts

Kim read it again and shrieked. Her mom came running.

"Kim, what's the matter?" She asked nervously.

Kim breathlessly handed her the letter.

"I'm going to Japan!"

While her mom read the note, the doorbell rang.

Kim raced to it and saw her boyfriend, Jack, standing there holding a paper.

"I got accepted into the Otai Academy!" He exclaimed.

"Me too!" Kim cried. They hugged and started freaking out when her mom walked in, holding up a hand.

"Now wait just a minute, this is a big deal. I can't just decide this second to ship you off to Japan, can I? I need to think it over."

Kim whimpered. "Come on, Mom! This is a chance in a lifetime for me! Jack's going!"

"And Jerry and Milton and Rudy," Jack added. When Kim looked surprised, he just grinned.

Her mom sighed. "All right, you can go."

Kim screamed and hugged Jack.

She thought, I'M GOING TO JAPAN!

* * *

**So that's it! I guess you are all thinking who's gonna be there as well as the Wasabi Warriors...**

**please review! Ill update really soon, I promise!**

**–Kit Kat**


End file.
